godannarfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimetic Beasts
Mimetic Beasts are gigantic mutant creatures of alien origin that serve as the antagonists throughout the course of the series. By name in chronological order *'Type 12': Appeared in episode 1, takes over another robot before the start of the battle. *'Type 13': Appeared in episode 2, spawned from what remained of Type 12. *'Type 14': Appeared in episode 3 as a gigantic aquatic type that resembles Gamera. *'Type 15': Appeared in episode 3 as a legless insect creature spawned from Type 14's underside. *'Type 16': Appeared in episode 4 as a burrowing mantis type that resembles the Ultimate Blue from the last episode of Blue Gender. *'Type 17': Appeared in episode 5, took over a satellite that crashed to Earth and reproduced asexually very quickly. *'Flying Type': Appeared in episodes 8 and 9 as a flying manta ray type creature. *'Earth Type': Appeared in episode 9 as a giant underground burrower that emits an EMP field and attempts to hunt Flying Type (although in the second half of the series this is proven wrong as mimetic beasts begin to fuse with each other, although why Flying refused is a mystery). A second one appears in episode 23. *'Type 18': Appeared in episode 10 as annelids capable of moving on land and underwater. It is later revealed in episode 22 to be the same type that ate the Celleblader. *'Type 19': Appears in episode 12. Appears as a black worm with the head of Ultimate Blue from Blue Gender. Like types 17 and 18 they appear in large quantities. *'White Fuser Type': Appears in episode 12 as octopi and a similar color scheme to Leliel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *'Type 20': Appears in episode 13. Appear as brown and gorilla-like, are essentially the primary invasion force in the United States although they have been stated to appear in Africa. *'Type 21': Appears in episode 13. Appear as green and frog-like, are essentially the primary invasion force in Russia. *'Type 22': Appears in episode 13. Appear very similar to the Type 18, are essentially the primary invasion force in China. *'Type 23': Appears in episode 13. Appear very similar to the Flying Type, are essentially the primary invasion force in the United Kingdom. Reappears in episodes 15 and 20. *'Type 24': Appears in episode 13. Appear similar to the White Fuser Type, are essentially the primary invasion force in Japan led by a Type 19. Reappears in episode 15. *'Type 25': Appears in episode 15 as a black mushroom-like creature with a head that resembles that of Orga. *'Type 26': Appears in episode 16 as blue centipede-like versions of Type 18. *'Type 27': Appears in episode 16 as more aquatic versions of Type 19. Is the first mimetic beast to be fused with a White Fuser Type while alive. *'Larva Type': Appears in episode 17 as an evolved piece of another mimetic beast much like Type 13. *'Type 28': Appears in episode 18. Appear as green and caterpillar-like similar to Battra with white toothy tentacles. *'Scout Type': Appears in episode 19. Appear as fat brown worm with teeth, limbs similar to an alligator, and a set on inner jaws like a xenomorph. *'Rose Type': Appears in episode 19 as a dark green plant that bears great resemblance to both forms of Biollante. Serves as the leader of the scout types. *'Type 29': Appears in episode 20 at the beginning as asymmetrical and turtle-like. *'Type 30': Appears in episode 23. Appear as gray versions of Type 12 with yellow eyes. *'Type 31': Appears in episode 23. Appear as black demonic bats with large ears. *'Infected Type': Appears in episode 23. Are essentially Fat Boys taken over by mimetic beast parasites. *'Trojan Horse': Appears in episodes 23 and 24. Is essentially a large carrier type that stores dozens of single-eyed ghost types. *'Ghost Type': Appears in episodes 23 and 24. Are essentially human sized infantry also used for naval warfare. *'Super Type': Appears in episodes 24 and 25 as the most powerful mimetic beast of the series spawned from many lesser types fusing together.